The Vacation
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Based on the extra chapter of the manga. Kaien Cross gets Kaname to come on vacation with them. But how? Why... with Yuuki of course! WARNING! The fluff monster was chewing on my brain while writting this! PURE FLUFF AND HUMOR!


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

I got this idea when Kaien talked about bring Kaname on a vacation with them, before getting a mango tossed at his head by Zero.

XxXxX

"Ohhh, Kaname-kun!" Headmaster sang as he practically floated into his office with five brightly colored tickets in his hand. "We will all be taking a lovely trip to the lovely tropical islands!" The corners of the vampire's mouth turned down in a frown. "Huh? Kaname-kun what's the matter?"

"You did not even think to ask first?" Kaname asked wearily.

"I thought you loved spending time with Yuuki." Cross said, fanning his face with the tickets and smiling behind them as he saw the change in the vampire's eyes. He struggled not to giggle like a school girl when Kaname sighed and nodded. "That means you'll come!"

"If it is for Yuuki… I will endure it, but do not expect me to sit on a beach all day." He slammed his hands against the headmaster's desk. "Unless… you WANT me dead."

"Ahh! Kaname-kun! I'm so happy we can spend time together as a family!" Cross yelled excitedly and Kaname rolled his eyes. This was going to be a LONG vacation.

XxXxX

"But, Kaname-kun! It won't be much of a family vacation if you hide in the condo all day!" Cross whined and gave a sad look.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No!"

"But, what about Yuuki!" Silence.

XxXxX

Kaname growled under his breath as he sat under the shade of a tree while watching Cross and Yuuki have father-daughter bonding moments, which mostly consisted of him begging her to call him father again.

He felt awfully weary. If only Cross hadn't forced him to come out during the day. Damn him! He forced himself to calm down.

"Yuuki," Cross began. "Where has Zero gone off to? It suppose to be 'family' time!"

"I'm pretty sure he ran off somewhere with Maria. Well… actually more like she dragged him off, because Zero never wants to get out and do anything so-" She cut herself off realizing that her 'father' had disappeared.

She sighed and headed back up to the beach and out of the cold water. She noticed the figured under the tree. Lose fitting white shirt and black slacks. It was Kaname. Nobody else would be dressed so nice just for a beach. Though him in sunglasses was a sight she wouldn't soon forget. It was normally something he would NEVER wear, but in this intense sun he certainly needed them.

"Kaname… where did hea-umm… Father disappear to?" She asked and took a seat besides him.

"Somewhere over there. I just hope that he is smart enough to obey a 'do not disturb' Signe." There was a moment of silence and then a scream.

"Or… not…" Yuuki added. "I would have to say not."

"You know… I really couldn't tell you whether that was Maria or the Headmaster that screamed."

"People." She warned suddenly, in the off chance that Kaname might do something vampireish to alert them. Which she doubted, but she might as well give him the warning.

Kaname glanced out of the corner of the sunglasses to see the humans walk by, it was then that he was struck with a sudden urge. _Don't yawn. Don't yawn. _He started to yawn. _Ah, crap. _but his moment of worry was interrupted by Yuuki grabbing him and pulling him down to her quickly. Well… her soft lips against his would without a doubt keep that little mishap at bay.

The people passed and she pulled back quickly, blushing madly.

"Sorry… I just didn't want them to notice."

"Not at all," He cleared his throat. "Feel free to do it again whenever you feel like it." His words made her blush even more.

The moment was ruined when Zero dragged Maria with him back to the condo, with Cross trailing behind them scolding them for… whatever it was they'd been doing.

XxXxX

It was finally dark out and Kaname was so grateful. Yuuki was currently digging through the fridge.

"Hmmm… I know I put that pudding in here somewhere." She muttered. "Oh, here it-"

"What's that, Yuuki? No pudding left? Well… I believe there is a store not far from here. Just a walk down the beach." He said overly loud. And she stared at him.

"But I foun-" She paused when he held a finger to his lips and she let out a silent 'oh' of understanding. He stood and offered a hand as they snuck out.

Headmaster walked over to close the left open door and noticed the packet sitting there.

"WAIT! I found one, Yuuki! Kaname! You don't have to run out to get some!" Headmaster called. Zero walked by casually.

"You don't really believe that do you?" He asked and Headmaster made a face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." Zero replied and grabbed the last pudding, before walking away.

XxXxX

The two walked along the beach, and stared up at the crystal clear sky full of millions of stars. The full moon bathing them in it's gentle blue. Also reflecting and sparkling off the ocean as it crashed on the shore.

"It's so beautiful out here." Yuuki said quietly. As if afraid to break the beautiful spell of it all.

"Yes," Kaname agreed, lips curving up in a graceful smile. Except he was looking at her and not the view. The two seated themselves in the sand and watched the sky. A steak of blue drew a line across the heavens above.

"A shooting star." She breathed. "I've never seen one before."

"Make a wish then, Yuuki."

"I've had the same wish for years."

"What's that?" He asked. Her expression took on a playful look.

"That Zero learned to do his own laundry." She joked and the two started laughing and once they started they couldn't stop. "It's really horrible!"

"I know. I can tell when I walk by him. I sometimes regret having heightened senses. Since smell is one of them."

"I bet!" After a few moments the laughs died down. It was so nice to hear him laugh. She had only ever heard him honestly laugh from the bottom of his heart once and that was when the Headmaster tricked him into coming and she tried to get dressed unsuccessfully.

"But, really… what is it that you want?" His voice was still playful. He had such a sweet voice. She really loved how gently he spoke to her.

"I wasn't lying when I said I've wanted the same thing for ten years."

"Then I think we have the same wish." He leaned down to her and allowed his lips to graze hers. She was mindful of his fangs as she kissed him back. He smiled into it as she pulled him back with her and tangled her fingers in his hair. It fell like silk. He leaned his head against hers. "I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tightly to her. Hearing him saying that to her… she couldn't help but cry. Not in a sad way at all. She just hoped he knew that.  
>It was another thing she loved about him. He usually understood what was wrong without her having to explain it to him. He was so kind and patient. And full of love and admiration.<p>

She knew then and there that she truly loved everything about this man. She would always love him no matter what.  
>She wanted to tell him these things. She was always safe with him, in his loving and warm embrace. She felt she could take on the world with him by her side. Knowing that he felt the same. His love… was overwhelming.<p>

Sure he was possessive sometimes… but she liked it. She liked that possessiveness, because in his own strange way… he was telling her she was his and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Besides… if she asked him to stop he would, but she wouldn't ask him that, because that was part of who he was. And it wasn't a bad abusive type of possession either.

It was a long, long list that she could go on about all the things she loved about him. The way his long hair hung in his eyes. The gentle loving looks he gave her and just the softness of those violet eyes.  
>The way his voice was soft as silk and sweeter then honey.<br>The way he held her and she felt so safe, yet knowing all the power that lurked just beneath the skin.  
>It was the way she knew he'd never hurt her no matter what.<br>And… it was the way he always wanted to just hold her. But most of all… it was the way she could see into his heart and very soul through his eyes.

"I love you, Kaname-sama."

He rolled onto his back and pulled her along with him, allowing her to lie her head on his chest, while he glanced at the starts and then back down to her. She let her fingers grip his shirt like she didn't want to let go and to be honest… she didn't. she wanted to return the favor. She wanted to hold him and take care of him as he always did for her.

"Maybe… this wasn't such a bad vacation after all." He commented softly, holding her carefully. She nodded against his chest and looked up to find his lazy smile. She pressed a soft kiss under his chin and he chuckled softly. "Best vacation ever."

"Absolutely."

XxXxX

End

Fluff monster eating my brain!

Anywho... thank you so much for reading, please take the time to review and God bless you.


End file.
